This invention relates to a laparoscopic surgical method and a related surgical instrument assembly. More particularly, this invention relates to a surgical method and a related instrument assembly usable in a laparoscopic or endoscopic surgical procedure for performing a sewing or stitching operation on a patient's internal body tissues at a surgical site not visible to the unaided eye.
Conventional surgical techniques for repairing tissue injuries such as hernias and perforated ulcers, for closing other openings in internal body tissues and for ligating tubular body organs such as sperm ducts and Fallopian tubes, generally require that an extensive incision be made in the patient's abdominal wall. Such an operation is generally traumatic to the patient, involves considerable surgeon time and requires a relatively lengthy convalescence. This is the case even though only one or a small number of sutures is required to repair the injury or tie off the vessel.